


Married to the Music

by toomanybiasestocount



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Other ships not mentioned for spoiler reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 16:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanybiasestocount/pseuds/toomanybiasestocount
Summary: The melody of loveThe melody of twowill always be incompleteIf I can never find you.orSoulmate au where your soulmate has the harmony to a melody written on your wrist.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from a SHINee song (bless SHINee) 
> 
> I'm a sucker for fluffy soulmate AUs so here's this story. YAY!!
> 
> Sorry, but there are probably many grammatical errors in this... whoops. I tried but I definitely missed some, so read with caution if you're a stickler for grammar.

 

Jimin was eleven years old when he was introduced to the concept of soulmates. He had woken up one morning with a string of notes etched around his wrist. At first he thought Jihyun had just drawn on him, the boy thoroughly enjoyed messing with his hyung. However, no matter how hard he tried to wash it off the notes remained perfect. After multiple weeks of hiding them under long sleeves and bracelets Jimin decided to ask his mother. At this point Jimin really didn’t care if he ended up grounded, he needed to solve the mystery.

The next morning Jimin had gone to his mother with near tears in his eye and quietly asked his mother about the notes.

“Oh Jimin sweetie you have nothing to be ashamed of, these notes will lead you to your soulmate.”

“Mom what’s a soulmate?”

“Well it’s someone who is destined to be with you, they’re the love of your life.”

“Oh so like you and Dad.” “Yes exactly like your father and I.”

“Mom how come i’ve never seen your notes then?”

“Well you see Jimin, after you find your soulmate your notes disappear.”

“Wait! umm why did the notes only show up now? Does everyone get them after they turn eleven?”

“Well no. Everyone gets their melody ten years before they meet their soulmate, so I guess that means you’ll meet him when you’re twenty one.” She smiled and ruffled Jimin’s hair before finishing up with dinner.

His mother had explained the idea of soulmates to him, but he was still confused. He could tell there was more to the whole story, something she had forgotten to mention. At least he knew he had a soulmate now, and he would be able to meet them when he was twenty one.

 

* * *

  
Several years passed and Jimin didn’t really focus much on the melody, but it was always there, stuck in the back of his mind. It was a pretty melody, but somehow it seemed incomplete, like something was missing. Jimin was far from a musical genius, but sometimes he caught himself trying to find the harmony that he knew fit perfectly. Still, no matter what he tried, nothing sounded quite right, so Jimin gave up and waited.

He waited for his soulmate to finish the song with him.

Throughout the years Jimin often fantasized about what his soulmate would look like. On multiple occasions he heard other kids talking about how pretty their soulmate must be. They described how she must have beautiful long black hair or tall skinny legs. Jimin would listen in on some of these conversations, but for some reason none of their descriptions seemed quite right to Jimin.

Jimin was fourteen when he finally came to terms with his sexuality. He knew that most of Korea was against being gay, he had seen multiple kids getting bullied because of it. So even though Jimin himself had accepted he was gay, he understood that the rest of society probably wouldn’t.

 

* * *

 

Jimin was sixteen when he knew he wanted to dance for the rest of his life, but he didn’t know what job would really allow that. It wasn’t until his dance teacher suggested he audition for an entertainment company that he really understood what he could do to keep his dream.

 

One year later Jimin was accepted as a trainee at BigHit Entertainment. It wasn’t the largest company in Korea, SM and JYP were probably four times larger, but Jimin was happy. However being accepted as a trainee meant that he would have to move to Seoul. For the first time in his life, Jimin had to leave Busan, and he was mildly terrified.

 

Jimin had barely been training for sixth months before he was told that he was going to debut. The news had come as a shock at first, but it also brought a certain level of pride and happiness with it. All of his hard work was finally paying off. His dreams were coming true.

 

Of course debuting also meant Jimin had to meet the other members of the group, people that had been training together for goodness knows how long, and Jimin was the new kid. He had heard a little bit about the boys, seen them around the company, but he didn’t really know them. Thus each of them had a certain air of mystery around them, and Jimin found them a little bit intimidating.

 

Their first meeting was nothing like Jimin expected. He had expected glares of disappointment, anger, distrust. He did not expect to be tackled to the ground in a hug the second he walked through the door.

 

“Taehyung get off the boy, you’re gonna scare him away before he even gets through the door.” called a short man from the corner of the room.

 

The boy, Taehyung as he was called, quickly scrambled off the floor and helped Jimin up.

 

“You probably heard but my name is Taehyung, I was born in 1995 so I think we’re the same age right?”

 

Jimin could only nod in response, too shocked by the entire situation

 

“Well you should meet the rest of the group right? That over there is Jungkookie, he’s the maknae” A young boy with dark ebony hair quickly waved.

 

“This is Namjoon-hyung, he’s the leader. He’s also kind of a genius so just ignore him if he starts to go off on a philosophical rant.”

 

“Taehyung how many times do I have to tell you it is not a philisophical rant, I just question the purpose of some aspects of our society” Namjoon argued “Ignore this idiot, welcome to Bangtan kid, we’re glad to have you.” Taehyung merely rolled his eyes in response before continuing.

 

“And this is Hobi-hyung, he’s a dancer just like you Jiminie.” Taehyung was pointing to a boy Jimin could only describe as the literal sun. The smile the older had shot at Jimin was almost blinding.

 

“This grumpy hyung over in the corner is Yoongi-hyung.” The short man over in the corner was standing up now and slightly nodded in Jimin’s direction- an action he hoped was a positive greeting.

 

“And last but not least, the oldest and our resident Omma of the group, Seokjin.”

 

“Hi I’m Seokjin, but everyone just calls me Jin.” The older was wearing a bright pink sweatshirt, and Jimin couldn’t help but smile at him.

 

“So kid tell us about yourself.” Yoongi had moved from the corner now and pulled out a chair for Jimin to sit on.  
“Well, my name is Park Jimin, and I’m originally from Busan”

 

“Cool Kookie’s from Busan too right kookie?” It was obvious now that Taehyung was probably one of the loudest in the group.

 

Jimin continued after a curt nod from the younger, “I’m seventeen years old and I’ve been a trainee at BigHit for six months now.” Jimin expected to look up and see multiple judgemental glares, but most of them were smiling. (Yoongi wasn’t but according to Tae that was normal)

 

He had only been with the rest of Bangtan for about 10 minutes, but he could already tell that he would love it.

 

* * *

 

Throughout his entire life Jimin had never really met a pair of soulmates besides his parents, so Jimin never really knew what it meant to be with your soulmate. His parents had always neglected to tell Jimin the feeling of meeting your soulmate. Everytime he asked his parents would always brush him off telling him they were busy or they’ll tell him sometime soon. Now more than anything, Jimin wished he had pressed the issue more.

 

Ever since the MAMAs had ended Jungkook looked more distant than usual. The rest of the group was ecstatic, Hobi even jumping in his seat. They had just won World Performer, Kookie should be celebrating with the rest of them, but he wasn’t. Kookie was staring out the window of the van. As much as Jimin wanted to figure out what was wrong, he decided to merely include the younger in the celebration right now.

 

They were about a week into promotions for Run and Jungkook was still acting strange. He would smile and be his regular self on camera, but the second the lenses were off them, his smile shattered, broken like a mask. Jungkook was acting distant and despondent, more so than his regular teenage self would.

 

Jimin had been watching the kid, trying to figure out what might be wrong, but every guess came up short. He knew that confronting Jungkook probably wouldn’t work. The kid would probably shut himself off completely if he tried, but Jimin was running out of options.

 

It took another week before He finally discovered the root of the problem. Jimin had been monitoring their most recent music show performance when he noticed that Jungkook’s wrists were completely bare. Thinking back over the last two weeks, Jungkook had been wearing bracelets or long sleeves the entire time. While Jimin had discovered the root of the issue, he still had no explanation. Why was the younger so depressed if he had found his other half? Was it someone in the audience and Jungkook didn’t know how to find them? Whatever it was Jimin had to find out and fast. He didn’t want to see Jungkook sad any longer.

* * *

 

Confronting Jungkook unfortunately took an extremely long time. With the group in the middle of a comeback, their individual schedules, and the many award shows, Jimin didn’t get a chance to really talk to the maknae for about a month. They had finally finished their promotions, and all of the members were given a week off to go home and relax.

 

Jimin spent the entire train ride back to Busan trying to figure out how to ask Jungkook, but there was really no subtle way to ask someone if they met their soulmate. Eventually Jimin gave up. Screw subtlety, his dongsaeng was upset, and he wanted to help him.

 

“Hey Kookie, I couldn’t help but notice that your melody disappeared. Did you meet your soulmate by any chance?”

 

Jungkook looked shocked at his words, mouth hanging open and eyes wide. Then suddenly he was crying. It looked like all of the stress and anxiety that had built up for almost two months was spilling out.

 

Jimin didn’t question, just hugged his dongsaeng as he cried. It took about ten minutes before the younger finally calmed down.

 

“Yeah I uh m-met him.” Kookie’s voice was broken and soft from all of the crying

 

“Well then why are you sad Kookie, shouldn’t you be happy?” About a year after debut Kookie had come crying into Jimin’s room, stressed because of their most recent comeback, missing home and his parents. That was the night that Kookie confessed he was bi, and Jimin had never felt closer with the younger. That was also the night Kookie had sung his melody for him. Kookie’s was beautiful, it seemed perfect for Jungkook.

 

“Well I-I should b-be, but h-he did-didn’t meet me.” Jimin’s heart broke as Kookie started crying again. “I just feel so e-empty inside, like s-someone’s taken away a p-part of me.”

 

“Kookie how long have you known now?”

 

Jungkook wiped the tears from his eyes.

 

“I’ve known since the MAMAs. We had just finished our stage with Got7, and you know how I uh had to go through the bathroom right after?” Jimin quietly nodded, remembering how the youngest had run off. “Well on my way there I heard someone humming, and it just sounded so pretty. Before I even realized it I was humming my melody in harmony with theirs. It had never sounded so full and pretty.”

 

Jungkook was grinning from ear to ear at this point

 

“But when I went around the corner to see who it was and introduce myself, he was walking away. He hadn’t heard me singing hyung. My soulmate walked away from me and ripped out a part of my soul” Jungkook was going into hysterics again.

 

Jimin only hugged the younger, trying to provide some comfort to the crying boy. “Jungkook as long as you saw his face nothing matters right? You’ll be able to find him, and then the two of you will live happily ever after, I promise. Now do you wanna tell me what he looks like? Maybe that’ll make you feel better.”

 

Jungkook leaned away from the hug and smiled to himself. “Um well hyung you know him.”

 

Jimin just quietly stared at the boy, silently telling him to continue. “This is so embarrassing hyung why are you staring at me like that.”

 

“Ah ah ah nope, I may usually fall for your aegyo but I am not doing it right now. Come on Kookie who’s your soulmate? Tell me pleeeeaaase” It was Jimin’s turn to try some aegyo.

 

Jungkook was blushing like a schoolboy. It had been awhile since he had seen the younger so sheepish and cute. Just then he heard a quiet whisper escape the boys mouth.

 

“What was that maknae? I couldn’t hear.”

 

Another quiet whisper

 

“Come again? I think you can be louder.”

 

“Okay fine! It’s Yugyeom.” Kookie immediately went to hide his face in his hoodie.

 

“Aigoo my Kookie’s so cute when he’s nervous.” Jimin couldn’t keep a smile off his face, and apparently neither could Kookie.

 

At that moment Jimin promised himself that until Jungkook was able to meet Yugyeom again he would provide all of the skinship that Jungkook was missing out on.

 

* * *

  
Jimin could tell Jungkook was happy to have someone to talk to. He had lost track of how many times they had stayed late to “practice” but were really watching Got7 videos. It was actually quite cute. Kookie would fanboy almost every time Yugyeom came on the screen.

 

Every video resulted in a chorus of “Hyung I can’t believe my soulmate is so freaking hot!” “Bless their stylist for putting him in those pants.” “He’s so cute and soft!! Hyung look.” Of course for every happy moment there was also a moment of loneliness.

 

Yes the boy had found his soulmate, but his soulmate hadn’t found him yet.

 

Just then the door to the practice room opened and revealed a very excited Jungkook- the boy was jumping up and down like a bunny rabbit. He hadn’t seen the younger this excited in a while, especially not since he found his soulmate.

 

“So what has my favorite dongsaeng so excited?”

 

“Well you know how PD-nim said that our comeback stage for the new album is gonna be on your birthday right? October 13th.”

 

“Yes Kookie I know when my birthday is.” Jimin rolled his eyes “Why does that have you all giddy?”

 

“Guess what hyung! Got7 is currently scheduled for a performance on said music show on the October 13th!” Jungkook was literally jumping all around the room at this point.

 

“Omo Kookie!!! This is great!! You’re finally gonna be able to talk to Yugyeom. You’ll be the cutest couple, well almost the cutest, I mean there is still me and my soulmate.”

 

“Hyung stop it.” The was a long pause after the two had finished laughing

 

“So you’re gonna be twenty-one in a week, isn’t that the age where you’re supposed to find your soulmate.”

 

“Yeah it is, but you know I don’t want to push it. I want us to meet in the most random circumstances ever, not because I was looking for them”

 

“Aww hyung that’s so sweet.” Jungkook was grinning like an idiot, but Jimin could tell he was kind of mocking him “I mean I can’t really tell you how it feels to have your soulmate, mine’s still kinda missing so to speak, but i’m sure it’ll be wonderful. I mean almost a year of pain has to be worth something. If it’s not I’m gonna kill whoever made up these rules.”

 

“And how exactly do you plan to kill the universe.”

 

Just then the rest of the group flooded through the door. “Who’s killing the universe now?” Namjoon was clearly confused, a strange look on the older’s face.

 

“Uh no one hyung. Kookie and I were just joking around before practice.”

 

Throughout the practice Jungkook had the biggest smile spread across his face. It seemed that Jungkook was putting everything into the practice, trying to make it perfect, even more so than usual. The thought of finally meeting Yugyeom as his soulmate, not just as best friends, clearly motivated the younger. It was almost as though Jungkook wanted to use this comeback to impress the other maknae.

 

Jimin couldn’t blame him though, the easiest ways to get someone’s attention is to insult them, not really a wise decision if you’re going to spend the rest of your life with said person, or to impress them. So as Jungkook tried his best to reach perfection, Jimin helped him along the way. Mostly that meant stopping the younger when it was really too much. All of Jungkook’s hard work would become useless if he hurt himself before their comeback stage. Jimin wasn’t quite sure what would happen if he did, but he knew whatever it was it wouldn’t be good.

_________________________________________________________________________

They were all piled into the van, on their way to perform their comeback stage, and Jimin was clearly not the only person who realized how nervous their maknae was. The rest of Bangtan had known of Jungkook’s soulmate situation for a while (Jungkook refused to tell them who but they knew that Kookie’s soulmate didn’t know him), but only Jimin was aware of the importance of the day in addition to their comeback.

 

He could tell the others all thought of Kookie’s attitude as stress over their performance. It was the way they all comforted him. Each of them reassured him that he knew the steps, that he would nail his parts, but Kookie’s aura of anxiety still held strong.

 

Out of all of them Taehyung was clearly the most concerned. The boy he had been joking around with during breakfast was now a dark, brooding cloud ready to pour down on someone, and Jimin was sure it would be hail (or hell your pick).

 

“Jiminie do something! Just like use your magic hugs or something those always work.”

 

“Tae I thought I told you I don’t have magic hugs.”

 

“Well I think their magic, they always make me feel better.” Ah bless his best friend.

 

Jimin carefully turned towards Jungkook and tried to capture his attention from the very interesting landscape of a screened window.

 

“Hey Kookie, I know you’re a little nervous, scratch that very nervous, but you have nothing to be afraid of. No matter how bad you could possibly mess up Yugyeom is literally destined to love you. There is nothing you could do that could change the makeup of the universe.” Jungkook finally appeared to relax

 

“Now give me a hug. According to an undisclosed but extremely reliable source my hugs are magical, they are said to have the power to make anyone feel better.”  
The younger laughed but enclosed Jimin in a hug anyway

  
“I’m pretty sure your reliable source is Taehyung, but I have to agree.”

 

Jungkook surprisingly remained calm for the rest of the ride to the studio. He was even joking around while they were in their waiting room getting makeup and hair done. He was cool and confident on stage, and Jimin had to say he was proud of the younger. All of the hours spent practicing when they should’ve been asleep had payed off, and from the corner of his eye he could see Yugyeom watching from offstage.

 

The second the boys were offstage Jungkook ran towards Yugyeom and tackled the poor boy, If this is how they act before they’re officially soulmates goodness knows what’s gonna happen Jimin thought quietly to himself. Jungkook shot him one last smile before running off somewhere with Yugyeom. He really hoped they had a while before the ending stage, they probably wouldn’t be getting their maknaes back anytime soon.

 

Seeing as Bangtan was done until it was time for the winner of the week to be announce Jimin opted to find Got7’s waiting room. The last thing the two maknaes needed was someone interrupting their very much needed conversation because they were “missing”.

 

Jimin wasn’t really the closest with any of the Got7 members, that was really Namjoon and Kookie (very very close), but he knew them enough to come to their waiting room without it being weird. He knocked twice and then quietly waited for them to open the door- he didn’t want to be rude and interrupt if they were busy or anything. After a little while the door opened to reveal a clearly frustrated JB. “Oh Jimin, this is kind of a surprise, uh come in.”

 

Just as he entered the room he saw Jackson get up to leave. “Well I’m gonna go try and find Yugyeom, that little brat said he was gonna get me a water like 20 minutes ago and he still hasn’t come back.”

 

“WAIT!!!” Jimin practically yelled, clearly surprising everyone in the room. “I mean I know where Yugyeom went.”

 

“Really?” It was JB who spoke this time “Where, it’s not really like him to wander- he’s with Kookie isn’t he?” There was a hint of disappointment and realization in his face now.

 

“Wait how’d you gue- nevermind just don’t interrupt them right now, that is the last thing those two need.”

 

Jackson quietly retreated back into the room and sat down on the waiting room’s couch. “What are they doing that requires no interruption? waIT! Are they planning a prank? That’s so rude I wanna help”

 

“I don’t really think it’s right for me to speak on their behalf, but just please don’t try and find them. You probably won’t see him until the end of the show, so just don’t be worried. Okay? Well that’s really what I came to tell you, so good luck in your promotions and it was nice seeing you! Bye!”

 

Jimin quietly walked out the door, leaving behind six very confused and lost men. He couldn’t really hear clearly but he’s pretty sure he heard a quiet What the fuck from behind the closed door. It was then that Jimin realized he hadn’t told any of his group members where he was going, and he discreetly increased his pace back towards Bangtan’s dressing room.

 

The second he opened the door to their waiting room he was met with an explosion of balloons and confetti. “HAPPY BIRTHDAY JIMIN!!!!!”

 

Taehyung was sporting an extremely goofy party hat complete with streamers coming out the top, and he was attempting to put a matching one on Jimin’s head- a mission which he accomplished easily. He couldn’t stop a smile from forming on his face. This day almost felt too perfect to be real. They were making a comeback, presenting ARMYs with even more new music, Jungkook was finding his soulmate, and Jimin was celebrating his birthday with the best people in the world. In addition to the atrocious party hat (he could hear Taehyung yelling it’s not atrocious it’s festive and happy) the members had taken to spreading the cake’s icing all over his face, and Jimin couldn’t be happier.

* * *

  
MEANWHILE…

* * *

 

Jungkook didn’t really think about what he was doing when he dragged Yugyeom off to whatever random hallway they were currently standing, and now his brain was finally catching up with his actions.

 

“So you never really said why you were dragging me away… care to share bud?”

 

Jungkook had thought of this encounter so many times since last December, but now none of the speeches he had prepared really felt right. “I just miss you really. We uh haven’t been able to spend time together in a while.” He hoped Yugyeom didn’t notice how much his voice had been shaking.

 

“You okay Jungkook? You look really pale. You should sit down.” Yugyeom was staring at him, obviously very concerned.

 

“I uh, yeah that sounds like a good idea.”

 

Jungkook just kind of sat there for a little while, head resting on Yugyeom’s shoulder. Well I’m obviously not gonna be able to talk to him, that clearly failed, maybe I could sing? Jungkook’s mind was wandering, trying to find the proper way to tell his oblivious soulmate. He was knocked off his train of thought when Yugyeom started humming, and Jungkook knew exactly what tune. He had missed the sound of it. “Gyeom? Whatcha humming?” His words weren’t the most coherent, but at least they got the message across.

 

“Oh it’s my melody, you know the one that’s on your wrist.”

 

Jungkook tried to nod in response but he was too tired. Performing for almost twenty minutes straight with almost no breaks had tired him out. It didn’t help that he barely got any sleep the previous night. “i’s pretty Gyeom.”

 

Suddenly Yugyeom started humming again, and Jungkook, in his tired state, subconsciously started humming along his melody he knew so well. Jungkook didn’t realize what he had been doing until the other’s humming abruptly stopped. “Kookie, did you just. Wait what? Oh my goodness. Fuck. Really?” He immediately shot his head up, making direct eye contact with Yugyeom.

 

“Kookie why don’t you look shocked?!? You’re my! We’re”

 

“Quiet Gyeom! Someone might hear you. And to answer your question, I already knew you were my soulmate.” The last word was barely even a whisper, but somehow Yugyeom still heard it.

 

“How long have you known?”

 

“Almost a year now, I figured it out at last year’s MAMAs”

 

“Fuck Kookie why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“There was just no good time. We barely had time to go out together and we were always with like Mingyu then. Plus this isn’t really a conversation you have over the phone. Like hey sorry to bother you but you’re my soulmate and I-” He was shut up by a pair of lips pressed over his own. He let his eyes flutter shut as he lost himself in the feeling. The empty hole in his heart had finally been filled, he simply felt complete.  
The kiss was innocent, simple, but it left him breathless.

 

“Sorry you were rambling and I just couldn’t resist.”

 

“You know it wouldn’t hurt if you maybe did that again.” “Gladly.”

 

Jungkook felt one hand wrap around his waist, pulling him closer as the other brushed his bangs out of his face, and suddenly he was in bliss. The kiss was a little hungrier now, more desperate, and Jungkook never wanted to let go. His hands found their way into Yugyeom’s messily styled hair, twisting it around his fingers as he deepened the kiss, head tilting to the side. A light push from Yugyeom and he was flat against the wall, trapping him immediately.

 

Yugyeom pulled away slightly, forehead resting against his own, clearly out of breath. “How did we ever live without this. How did you live almost a year without this.”

 

“It doesn’t matter anymore, I’ve finally found my harmony, my beautiful harmony.”

 

Without any warning there was a loud camera shutter followed by a giggle, and both of the boys panicked, quickly scrambling away from each other. “Oh sorry, that probably wasn’t the best idea but you both looked so adorable. I was right Kookie you are a cute couple.”

 

“Thank you Jimin for scaring the living daylights out of us! We thought you were a sasaeng or a reporter!!”

 

“Yah I’m your hyung you brat. Besides I just got an adorable picture of your first kiss. Oh also the ending stage is about to start so we might wanna head towards the stage okay?”

 

“Shit how much time has passed, I thought it was only like ten minutes. Shoot I promised Jackson-hyung I get him water. Oh lord I do not wanna deal with that I gotta run.”

 

“Wait Yugyeom! I already talked to the rest of your group, they’re probably very confused, but they know you’re okay, don’t panic.”

 

Jimin quickly turned away, heading off in the direction of the stage.

 

Screw subtlety Jungkook thought. He squeezed Yugyeom’s hand, pressed a quick kiss to his temple and ran after Jimin.

 

* * *

 

Jimin was searching through the crowd of idols, looking for the rest of Bangtan when he spotted Namjoon, looking quite concerned, and immediately rushed over.

 

“Jiminie have you seen Kookie, I haven’t been able to find him and we go live soon.”

 

“Oh don’t worry he’s on his way, probably be here in like thirty seconds tops.”

 

Sure enough Jungkook came running onto the stage, Yugyeom not far behind. Both attempted to catch their breath as they worked their way through the crowd to their respective groups.

 

The day only got more perfect when they got their first win with Blood Sweat & Tears.  
“Hey Taehyung, can you make a note for me.”

 

“Sure Jiminie, what of?”

 

“Mark October 13, 2016 as one of the best days of my life.” Jimin couldn’t help himself as he went to tackle his best friend in a hug. Unexpectedly, said hug eventually turned into a giant group hug with Jimin stuck in the middle.

 

“I told you Jiminie, your hugs are magical, everyone wants them.”

 

When they finally finished their encore stage, they were ushered offstage and began getting ready to leave the studio. The coordi noonas had already packed up the makeup and other stage outfits, so all that was left was to change, gather their personal belongings and head to the van.

 

Jimin had never seen Jungkook get ready so fast for as long as he’s known the maknae. He was darting around trying to make sure he had everything. By the time he had finished, the rest of them were only hanging up their stage outfits. It appeared the rest of the group was as surprised as he was, judging by their dropped jaws and wide open eyes at least. (basically all of them were suddenly deer in headlights) (or Jungkook had Jungshook them)

 

Suddenly Jungkook was out the door with a quick “I’ll be right back, I’m just gonna say goodbye to Yugyeom.” He’s not gonna be right back was all Jimin could think.

 

Five minutes later the rest of them were done packing everything up, at a normal human speed, and they decided to go find Kookie. When they all left to search for the maknae the last thing they expected was to see him hiding his face in Yugyeom’s shoulder outside of Got7’s waiting room.

 

AFter a solid minute Hobi was the first one to break out of his stupor. “Hey Kook everything alright?”

 

“Oh yeah I’m just gonna hide from the rest of Got7 for a second.”

 

“I think they scared him with their affection.” Yugyeom looked so genuinely concerned for Jungkook. I wonder if my soulmate will be protective like that

 

“Damn what did they do to you Kook? You live with the king of skinship and affection, ake me Kim Taehyung, oh and Jimin and Hobi-hyung too.”

 

Just then Jinyoung popped his head through the door. “I think I calmed them down, if you wanna come back in Jungkook-ah. Oh hi everyone. Sorry, they uh had a little outburst, got too excited.” There was a sudden shout from inside “Yugyeom-ah we want answers! What are you hiding from us!!!” (yep that was definitely Youngjae)

 

Eventually the rest of Got7 filed out of their waiting room- it was way too small to fit fourteen people comfortably. It almost felt like they were back at the MAMAs the way the two groups were assembled together so to speak. However this time, instead of working together on a stage, they were interrogating their maknaes.  
Namjoon immediately took control of the situation. “So, anyone care to explain what the hell is going on… Taehyung you don’t need to raise your hand to speak.”

 

“Oh well whatever, question, since when did our two maknaes get so overly affectionate? Like they were affectionate, but this is like lovey dovey.”

 

Jimin watched as Jungkook squeezed Yugyeom’s hand before turning to face everyone.

 

“Well it’s a long story, but it all kind of started last year at the MAMAs.” Jungkook was blushing now. “I’m not sure if any of you noticed, if you didn’t it’s good, but I don’t have my melody anymore.” He carefully rolled up his sleeve and took off the bracelet he was wearing, showing everyone his bare wrist. “After we finished our stage last year I heard someone humming around backstage. It just sounded so pretty, so I started to hum along with them. After a little bit I realized that I was humming my melody, and that the other person was my soulmate. However, when I went to go introduce myself the person was walking away from me. I’ve been joking around for the last ten months saying that I found my soulmate, but my soulmate couldn’t see me.” As Jimin looked around the room, he noticed that Mark’s eyes were no longer on Jungkook but on Jinyoung, but he chose to ignore it for now. “Anyway, I fell into a slump so to speak. I felt like someone had ripped my heart out of my chest. There was just a black hole in its place.” Jungkook was crying now, and Jimin didn’t hesitate to engulf his maknae in the biggest hug. When he looked over at Yugyeom, the boy looked so completely defeated. He could tell the younger of the pair felt responsible for his soulmate’s pain. He knew the other was thinking about what would have happened if he had just stayed still longer, waited instead of walking away. Jimin realized that Jungkook wasn’t going to be able to continue, so he took the liberty of finishing up the story. “Well after about a month of Jungkook moping around, I finally forced him to tell me what was wrong. You’d be amazed at how helpful train rides are when you want to learn secrets. Anyway, he started looking for any way to be close. We spent countless nights together just watching videos of him. I was trying to give Kookie a little bit of his happiness back. Then about a week ago, Jungkook learned that his soulmate was performing at the same music show that we were. Jungkook used the chance he was given and told his soulmate the truth. And if I do say so myself they are very adorable, just look at this picture!” Jimin quickly whipped out his phone, clearly showing the other twelve people in the room the picture of Yugyeom and Jungkook smiling with their foreheads touching.” (Jungkook and Yugyeom obviously relieved that he didn’t show them kissing.)

 

Clearly it took a few seconds for everyone to process, because suddenly everyone was “screaming”, some louder than others, congratulating, and hugging the two maknaes. They were the first people in each of their groups to find their soulmate, and everyone was clearly overjoyed. Who would have thought that the maknaes would be the first out of all of them.

 

Amidst everyone’s cheering, Yugyeom had taken Jungkook out of Jimin’s arms and spun him into a bone crushing hug. They were both smiling from ear to ear, their eyes filled with so much love. Jungkook quickly wrapped his arms around his soulmates neck and reached up to give him a quick peck on the lips. Just as he was about to move away, Yugyeom leaned down and captured the older in a deep and loving kiss.

 

Flash!

A camera shutter went off.

 

“Jimin Hyung please stop taking pictures of us, it’s scary.”

 

“Uh, Jungkook that wasn’t me this time”

 

Horror spread across both the maknaes’ faces “What!” They both practically screamed in unison.

 

“What? This time it was Tae.” Jimin just smiled at the two and grabbed his camera back from Taehyung. He could hear a consecutive groan from everyone as he skipped away and towards the van. They were supposed to be out there at least ten minutes ago, and none of them needed an angry manager right now.

 

Luckily it appeared their manager was busy and hadn’t noticed the group’s absence quite yet. Jimin climbed into the van, settling for the seat in the back corner. He was sure the rest of the group would be swarming over Jungkook, and he really didn’t want to get caught in the crossfire, so corner it is.

 

About two minutes later the rest of the boys piled into the van, asking question after question. He couldn’t even differentiate who was asking what, it was just a chorus of question.

 

“How does it feel to find your soulmate?”

“Is that where you were running off to earlier?”

“Jungkook why didn’t you tell us who you’re soul mate was? I’m hurt I thought we were best friends Kookie!” That one was Tae

 

In an attempt to save Kookie from the chaos he quickly interjected. “Yah Taetae I thought I was your best friend.” A dramatic look of hurt spread across his face. “No Jiminie of course you’re my best friend too!” Somehow Taehyung managed to tackle him in a hug despite him being stuck in the corner and wearing a seatbelt, but Jimin stopped questioning Taehyung a while ago.

 

Seeing Jungkook and Yugyeom so perfect and happy together made Jimin wondered what his soulmate would be like. This time next year he would have a soulmate. Well he will, as long as the same thing that happened to Kookie doesn’t happen to him.

 

* * *

 

Fans and by extension news agencies have always been curious about celebrity soulmates. It was almost like a game for them. Watch thousands of fancams looking if anyone in a group had a bare wrist. After a while, many agencies end up making an official statement announcing that a member of their group has found their soulmate and identify the other. However, that process didn’t generally include any of the LGBTQ+ community. Jimin had never seen a same-sex pair of celebrity soulmates, but Jimin knew they existed, just hidden. The majority of Korea was still homophobic, and while they were gradually improving, it would take a while before they were mostly accepting.

 

Jimin quickly finished getting ready for the day and headed to the kitchen to grab breakfast. As he walked through the door, everyone in the room was simply sat there in shock.

 

“Everyone okay here? Did I miss something.”

 

Namjoon simply handed his phone over to Jimin, indicating for him to read it.

 

**“BREAKING: LARGE GROUP OF IDOLS COME OUT AS GAY!”**

  
This morning, many same-sex soulmate pairs spoke out against the homophobia of Korea, while revealing their relationships in the process. Thankfully the group was willing to answer a few questions from our reporters.

 

**Why is it that you chose now to speak out?**

_Well obviously all of us had already found our soulmates, and after discussing with our companies, we finally convinced them to allow us to speak out. It wasn’t that we chose a specific time, but rather we were forced to wait until now_.

**I see. Well do you have anything to say to people who might not condone of your actions here?**

_Yes. Soulmates are something that is set up by the universe, your soulmate is your destiny. So tell me how loving someone who’s the same sex is wrong if it’s destiny._

**Below is a list of all of the new confirmed soulmate couples from today:**

  * Jonghyun and Key from SHINee
  * Seulgi and Wendy from Red Velvet
  * Leo and Hongbin from VIXX
  * Solar and Moonbyul from MAMAMOO
  * Jinhwan and Junhoe from iKon



 

Jimin almost dropped the phone from shock once he finished reading. These were people from major groups and large companies, confessing to being gay. It was almost like a dream.

 

“Did I just read what I think read?” He finally voiced quietly

 

Namjoon grabbed his phone back, closing down the article as well. “Yep, I think this country is finally going to take a step in the right direction.”

 

Jungkook still appeared to be processing the information of the article. He knew the younger wasn’t ashamed of his feelings and most likely felt the same as what the idols had said, but there was something about your thoughts finally being voiced. The article hadn’t held any form of malice in its report, if anything it only spoke of their courage. Coming out in Korea was not an easy task, especially if you were an idol. Coming out meant you could possibly be jeopardizing your entire career, but Jimin guessed it was worth it if you didn’t have to hide your love.

 

Sure enough the comments were much more mixed than the article. There was comments of disgust and disappointment, as he expected, but there were also comments that praised the idols for being so honest and confident.

 

“Do you think this means that Yugyeom and I could be accepted?” Jungkook looked so hopeful as he spoke out. The youngest was obviously thrilled about the idea of no longer hiding his love in public.

 

“Yes Kookie, I think it does.” Namjoon only smiled and ruffled their maknae’s hair

_________________________________________________________________________

Once promotions had ended Jimin had a lot of time to ponder about his soulmate, but once award show season began all thoughts were blocked out, replaced by choreography changes and plans for stages.

 

They were up six different awards at the MAMAs this year, and Jimin was proud of how far they had come as a group. As he went through the award show he subconsciously thought if he would meet his soulmate here, like Kookie had, but he pushed such a thought to the back of his mind, needing to concentrate on the performance. He and Hobi were waiting backstage, ready to walk on stage once Jungkook’s intro was over. As the music reached its end, he carefully pulled the blindfold over his eyes, the world turning black, and he walked onstage. By the end of the performance Jimin was exhausted, he just wanted to quickly get off stage and back to their seats so he could sit down.

 

They got back to their seats about halfway through Taeyeon’s performance of Rain, each of them trying to hide their exhaustion. The hard part about award shows is you never know when the camera will be on you. You end up spending almost four hours smiling and nodding just in case it comes to focus on your group. It didn’t help that they had been fit in suits for their performance.

 

Jimin was overheating, and clearly the rest of them were as well. He noticed Jungkook even pushing up his sleeves, now showing almost his entire forearm, including his bare wrist. He tried to warn Jungkook that he should roll his sleeve down, but the boy was too far away. Luckily Jin also noticed as well, quietly telling the younger that he was showing his wrist. However, rather than rolling down his sleeve the younger just smiled and nodded. What was this kid planning? Jimin was concerned, but he had faith that Jungkook knew what he was doing.

 

The MAMAs were reaching their end, the only award left to present being Artist of the Year, and Jimin was so thankful to almost be free. They had been nominated for the award, but everyone was sure that EXO would win this year. Jimin was barely paying attention when the announcer went up to present the award, staring off into space as the list of nominees played. He didn’t realize what had happened until he was being pulled into a group hug. THEY WON?! Jimin couldn’t stop smiling as they walked up to the stage, Yoongi’s arm wrapped around his waist.. All of their hard work after debut, and even before, finally paid off. They were artist of the year!

 

By the end of their acceptance speech both Jungkook and Yoongi were crying, they rarely ever cried, but Jimin could understand how they felt. They were walking off the stage back to their seats when Jungkook suddenly ran ahead of the rest of the group. Jimin watched as the younger ran and jump straight into Yugyeom’s arms. Guess that’s why he didn’t want to cover his wrist. At this point the entire stadium was thoroughly confused, all eyes watching the two maknaes. Up until now the rest of the world only saw the pair as best friends and nothing more. That idea went completely out the window when Yugyeom put Jungkook back on the ground and leaned down to kiss the Golden Maknae (He was practically shining like gold at the moment.).

 

Jimin just watched in awe. This was not something that the maknae would normally do. Jungkook was usually much more careful with displays of affection and skinship, but love made people do crazy things, like kiss your soulmate in front of thousands of people and on live TV. The cheers of fans and idols alike filled the stadium. It appeared that the pair realized what they had just done because both hiding their faces from the camera, standing slightly (almost 2 feet) further away from each other than before, looking extremely embarrassed.

 

“Taehyung can you make a note.”

 

“Best day ever?”

 

“You know it.”

 

* * *

 

After award show season finally ended, it was time for them to prepare for the upcoming album. They had promised the fans an extension on Wings, and now they need to actually produce it. Each of the members had spent hours learning new choreography, recording, and just practicing in general, but no one was as busy as Yoongi. The older man had been holed up in his studio for the majority of every day, only coming out for food, if he came out at all.

 

At the end of the day it was always Jimin’s job to bring Yoongi back to the dorm. He had gotten the whole process down to a ritual. Every night he would quietly enter and remind Yoongi that it was late and time to do home. Yoongi would always say he just wanted to finish one part of the song, then he would leave. Jimin always waited until he was done, making sure the older actually stopped at some point.

 

Today was just like any other. Jimin was on his way to the studio to get Yoongi. It was almost midnight and they had to wake up early to practice. Like every other day, Jimin opened the door to the studio just a crack and slipped into the room. Whatever song Yoongi was working on at the moment was clearly frustrating him. Jimin watched as he added and deleted the same thirty seconds over and over again.

 

“Hyung it’s late, we should go back soon.”

 

“Sure Jiminie, I just need to get this one part down, it’s been bothering me for hours and I can’t find the right thing to do.”

 

“Well what have you tried so far?”

 

“See I have almost everything done for this part, but it still sounds just wrong, like it’s missing something. I can’t figure out what it’s missing though.”

 

“I could try and help, play the part again.”

 

Yoongi played the section a few times, and on the fourth time through, Jimin started singing a harmony along with it.

 

“Jimin you are literally a godsend! That sounds perfect. Okay let me save this and then we’ll head back.”

 

By the time they got back to the dorm everyone else was asleep. Jimin knew that Yoongi hadn’t eaten so he quickly made a cup of ramen for him while the older was showering and then went off to bed.

* * *

  
MEANWHILE…

 

* * *

 

At this time Jungkook would normally be eating dinner with his group mates, but right now Yugyeom was quite obviously stressed out. It literally hurt to hear the other in pain, and Jungkook wanted nothing more than to fix it.

 

“Hey hey do you wanna tell me what’s wrong Gyeom? I’m sure you’ll feel better after.”

 

“Well I came back from the company building today, and the rest of the members were supposed to be out, individual schedules or what not. Bambam and I’s room is right next too Jinyoung-hyung’s right? When I went to grab something from my room I heard yelling from inside hyung’s room. I went to uh check it out and it turned out to be Mark and Jinyoung yelling, Jinyoung-hyung even switched into his satoori, which I think really confused Mark-hyung. But Kookie it was so scary. They’re two of the quietest and calmest people in our group, they don’t just yell like that.”

 

“Look Gyeom I’m sure everything is fine. There was probably just a misunderstanding they were figuring out.”

 

“No Kook, Mark was yelling at Jinyoung. Something about how he was letting himself whither away and die. What if Jinyoung hyung is sick and he’s not telling us and then one day he’s just gonna leave us. I don’t how I would cope with that!”

 

“Yugyeom, Gyeomie, I know you’re scared right now, but the only way you’ll know what’s going on is if you ask them. Just go talk to Mark-hyung or Jinyoung-hyung. I’m sure everything is fine.”

 

“Okay. I think I can do that. I’m gonna go ask them now, bye Kook. Love you!”

 

“Love you gyeomie.”

 

 

 

“AWWWW Namjoon look our maknae’s all mature and grown up look at him.”

 

“Really Jin-hyung!!! How long have you been there.” Jin opened his mouth as if to speak “Wait please don’t answer that I don’t think I wanna know.”

 

“What I was just gonna say it’s time for dinner.”

 

* * *

 

Their comeback was two weeks away, and everyone was running around finishing last minute projects, including Yoongi. The man had been locked up in his studio consistently, trying to finish the track that he and Jimin had worked on. Jimin remembered how the older had wanted to show the group before their comeback, but that meant spending extra time in the studio in addition to the comeback preparations.

 

About a week later, Yoongi emerged from his studio (his cave) announcing that he had finally finished the track. Everyone shuffled into the room, waiting for him to press play. Jimin couldn’t wait for the chorus to start. That was the part that he and Yoongi had worked together on, and Jimin was honestly quite proud of it. It was his favorite part of the entire song. The combination of the beautiful harmonies and interesting rhythm made the song perfect. It was fascinating how well the notes fit together. He quickly looked around the studio, taking in note each of the member’s reactions.

 

Jin was quietly nodding his head along with the beat. Namjoon had his eyes closed, clearly taking in the sound of the song. Hobi was quietly staring at the screen, drumming his fingers against his thigh. Taehyung was… staring straight at him, okay?. When he turned to Jungkook, the younger was in the exact same position as Tae, making direct eye contact with him, honestly kinda creepy. Jimin disregarded their reaction, waiting for the song to finish.

 

Once the track had finished playing there was a hum of approval from the rest of the group. They were about to go practice when Taehyung spoke up.

 

“Jiminie do you think you could sing your melody for me?”

 

“Uhh Tae why now?”

 

The maknae scooted over, placing his hands on Jimin’s shoulder. “Yeah I agree with Tae, can you please sing it hyung.”

 

The rest of the group was watching the maknae line’s actions with confusion written all over their face.

 

“Okay fine.” Jimin quietly started humming his melody, his eyes closing from habit. His eyes shot open after he was interrupted by a collective gasp throughout the room. “What? Is something wrong?”

 

Jungkook shifted towards the computer and restarted the track. “Hyungs can you sing along with the chorus?”

 

“You guys are really freaking me out. Is there something wrong with the track?”

 

When it got to the chorus Jimin easily harmonized with Yoongi’s lower voice. Without warning, Jimin fell to the ground once the song ended. It felt as though someone was burning a hole through his arm, the pain making him dizzy. He looked around the room, trying to keep the world from spinning, and he noticed Yoongi curled into himself on the chair. Taehyung was immediately by his side, and Hobi by Yoongi’s. Only when the pain began to dissappear did Jimin realize that the melody on his wrist was gone, and the world suddenly went black.

 

Groggily Jimin opened his eyes. Someone must have moved him from the studio after he fainted. Instead of lying on the hardwood floor he was on a soft bed, looking up at a pale blue ceiling.

 

“Jiminie a-are you awake?”

 

He immediately recognized the voice as Yoongi-hyung, but it sounded off somehow. The older had never spoken to him so warily. It was almost as though his hyung was afraid of him now. He attempted to sit up, indicate to Yoongi that he was in fact alive, but the second he moved the world was spinning. Giving up he settled with merely waving to the elder.

 

“Do you remember what happened before you fainted at all?”

 

“I remember showing the other members our song, and I remember singing with you, and my melody tattoo disappearing.”

 

“Do you remember why the tattoo disappeared?”

 

“Well I assume I found my soulmate, but I don’t really remember the specifics. By the way where are the other members hyung?”

 

“Oh they thought it uh might be better for me to talk to you alone.” Yoongi was awkwardly smiling to himself, a face he rarely made.

 

“What do we need to talk about?”

 

Yoongi was shyly rubbing his neck and mumbling to himself, a habit he developed when he was anxious, but Jimin could make out part of what he was saying. “There’s really no easy way to say this is there. I mean all of the options are quite blunt.”

 

“Hyung what’s so hard to say to me? You’re kinda scaring me.”

 

Jimin merely watched as Yoongi made his way over to Jimin’s bed. He heard a quiet “fuck it” from the older before he was picked up out of the bed and immediately caught in a hug. Startled Jimin attempted to back away and create some space between him and the older, but Yoongi’s grip held strong.

 

“Park Jimin” The use of his full name was already concerning. “You are the most beautiful person in the world to me” What the actual fuck was happening, it sounds like Yoongi-hyung is confessing. “And I am the luckiest person in the world to have you as my soulmate.” Wait? What!?

 

Jimin leaned back slightly from the hug, his shocked eyes staring directly into Yoongi’s soft ones.

 

“Can you say something? I kinda just confessed my love to you and you’re staring at me…”

 

“Just shut up and kiss me.”

 

“Gladly” And Yoongi did just that, pulling Jimin into a sweet and loving kiss.

 

* * *

 

Nothing good ever happened when Jungkook cried. Their youngest rarely ever cried, so when he was merely walking around the dorms sobbing, it was cause for great concern. The boy was pacing back and forth, starting tasks and then abandoning them almost immediately. Each of the members were watching, none of them knowing what was wrong. As far as they knew, nothing had really happened today. They had a normal dance practice, not too physically exhausting. It had been an ordinary day.

 

After the boy nearly broke a plate in his distress, Jin immediately went to comfort him. The boy continued to sob into Jin’s shoulder as the older hugged him.

 

“Jungkook-ah, what are you so upset about?”

 

“I don’t re-really kn-know, I j-just feel l-like s-something is so wr-wrong?” The maknae was choking back sobs as he spoke. “I can t-tell that something i-iis making Gyeomie h-hurt, but I don’t know wh-what.” He crumpled to the floor, the combination of crying and stress tiring him out.

 

There was a sudden buzz from behind the kitchen counter, and Namjoon ran to pick up his phone. He mouthed a quick Jackson before answering the call. The second Namjoon put the phone to his ear his expression darkened. Seeing his hyung’s face, Jungkook only cried harder into Jin’s shirt. After a little while Namjoon ended the call with a quiet okay and turned to face the rest of the group.

 

“We’re going to the hospital right now.”

 

Everyone’s heads perked up, Jungkook especially. Fear spread across his features, and the others could tell he was worried about Yugyeom. Unfortunately Yugyeom being injured would make sense of why Jungkook was so inexplicably upset.

 

“Don’t worry Yugyeom’s not hurt Kookie, but I’m sure he would appreciate having you there. The entire group could really use the support right now, so we’re all going.”

 

Namjoon explained the situation, with what little information Jackson had given him, to the rest of the group and their manager during the drive to the hospital. Apparently Jinyoung had suddenly collapsed during their dance practice, and when Mark went to check on him he didn’t have a pulse.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Once they arrived at Seoul General Hospital they all rushed to find Got7. The sight they found once reaching the room was nothing like what they expected. The maknae line were sitting in a row, not moving, obviously in shock of the whole situation. Mark and JB were arguing, practically ready to throw punches, while Jackson attempted to break the two apart. BTS just stood there dumbfounded as they watched the entire scene unfurl.

 

“I still don’t understand why you said absolutely nothing to us Hyung! You knew that he was sick and yet you said nothing! And now he could possibly die from it.”

 

“Wait Jaebum-hyung now isn’t th-”

 

“You know why I didn’t tell anyone? Because I promised him I would keep it a secret! He DIDN’T WANT ANY OF YOU FINDING OUT, HECK HE DIDN’T EVEN WANT ME TO KNOW!”

 

“Mark-hyung! seriously both of you stop fighting you’re only making this worse!”

 

Namjoon quietly walked forward, alerting the other group of their presence.

 

“I’m assuming you haven’t heard anything on his condition yet?”

 

“Unfortunately not. Of course Mark-hyung over here refuses to tell us what the hell is even wrong with him.” JB was clearly still angry from the fight.

 

Unexpectedly Jungkook spoke up from next to Yugyeom to calm the commotion. “Look I know everyone is kind of on edge right now, fuck I could feel how stressed Yugyeomie was, but fighting won’t solve anything. If Jinyoung were to wake up right now do you think he would be happy to see you both arguing?”

 

Both sides were shocked by the younger’s mini speech, but everyone definitely got the message.

Just then a nurse came out of Jinyoung’s room, and everyone’s attention was immediately on him. “He’s stable for now, but we don’t know how long we can keep him there. I’m afraid he’s suffering from Soul Sickness, and obviously has been for awhile.” Everyone in the room was completely surprised by the nurse’s words, everyone except for Mark.

 

Jimin thought back to when Jungkook was explaining his story.

 

He had noticed back then that Mark was watching Jinyoung rather than their maknae. “Since the disease is so far along, I’m afraid the only cure is for him to find his soulmate. And judging from my observations on his condition, he’s been missing his soulmate for almost six years now. I’m sorry, but there isn’t anything we can really do for him.”

 

Jimin didn’t even have to look around the room to know that everyone was crying, and when he did take a glance, he immediately regretted it. Everyone looked completely broken.

 

“He’s not conscious, but you can go in to see him.”

 

“Wait excuse me.” Mark’s words were somewhat strained through his tears. “If we were to find his soulmate, what would they have to do.”

 

“Well, it’s unlikely for you to find them, but simply singing to him should work. There is a chance that even that won’t work though, especially since the disease has caused so much damage, but you could still try.”

 

As the nurse walked away, Jimin noticed everyone tense up. Quietly, Youngjae stood up and shuffled towards his hyungs.

 

“We could still find his soulmate right hyung?” The boy looked desperate. “I don’t think I could live without Jinyoung-hyung anymore, please there has to be something we can do, please Jaebum-hyung.”

 

“I don’t know Youngjae. I almost wish that I was his soulmate so I could fix all of this, but I don’t know. I can’t imagine life without him. He’s been my best friend for almost six years now and I… Wait! What day is it?”

 

“Um May 4th. Why hyung?”

 

Jaebum looked directly at Mark, almost as if he was looking for consent.

 

“Dude, what are you still doing here? Get in there and save your idiot.”

 

Jimin had never seen Jaebum move so quickly.

 

As soon as the door to the hospital room closed, there was a quiet hum that could be heard through the door. Everyone could only watch the scene unfold with awe and confusion.

 

“How the fuck do you hide something that big for six fucking years??” You could always count on Jackson to lighten the mood.

 

“He couldn’t, that’s how I found out. After that, he had help.”

 

“I still don’t understand why he felt the need to hide it.”

 

“That’s not really my story to tell, you can ask him after he wakes up.”

 

“I swear to god I have some of the most idiotic hyungs in the world.”

 

“YAH maknae, show some respect!” Yugyeom only stuck his tongue out at Jackson in response.

 

Jaebum emerged from the hospital room, tears in his eyes, and everyone’s hearts sank. No one said anything, afraid to admit the truth. Jimin had never really been close with any of Got7. He was friendly with them but no where near as close as Jackson and Namjoon were. (Yugyeom and Jungkook were another story… no one could be as close as them) However, he still felt horrible at the thought of losing someone they all cared about.

 

It didn’t take long before everyone completely fell apart. Youngjae was sobbing in Jackson’s arms, hitting him and begging for him to do something, Jackson just as defeated as the younger. Yugyeom was holding Jungkook in almost a death grip. Bambam was on the ground, staring into open space as he cried. Mark was watching JB, looking for an explanation of what happened.

 

Not quite knowing what to do, Jimin immediately went to comfort mode. (He’s always in comfort mode let’s be real) He walked over to Bambam, picking the younger up from the floor and offering support for him as he cried. The rest of Bangtan merely stood there, unsure of what to do, not knowing how to process the information. The sound of sobs echoed throughout the entire hallway.

 

“Yah! Im Jaebum it is not polite to kiss someone out of the blue and then walk out of the… why the _fuck_ is everyone crying!?”

 

Jimin’s eyes shot up, as did everyone else’s, in search of the owner of the voice. There was a long moment of silence as they all processed the sight of Jinyoung, not dead, standing in front of them, and then he was being tackled in a massive group hug. Youngjae, Jackson, and Bambam had all bolted from their spots in favor of crushing the other. Sobs that had previously racked everyone’s body now turned into tears of joy, relieved that Jinyoung was in fact still quite alive.

 

“Hyung we thought you died!” Youngjae was extremely emotional, but honestly who could blame him.

 

“No more dying for a while alright! Who would nag us if our omma died?”

 

“I second that. No dying anytime soon.” JB had moved from his place against the wall and snaked his arms around Jinyoung’s waist, creating a smile on the younger’s face.

 

“Oh and Mark-hyung, no more keeping secrets. We don’t need anymore casualties.” Jackson was practically glaring at Mark (strange sight to be honest)

 

“Speaking of secrets Mark, when were you and Jackson planning on sharing?”

 

“Sharing what Jinyoungie?” Mark was obviously feigning confusion.

 

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed that you both suddenly love long sleeves and bracelets. You guys really aren’t subtle.”

 

Mark and Jackson took one look at each other. “Pao?” “Pao.”

 

The two bolted down the hallway and into the staircase.

 

“They’re ridiculous.”

 

“Says the person who almost killed himself because he didn’t want to talk to me.”

 

“I talked to you just not about that.” It was a sorry attempt to defend himself.

 

Jimin suddenly felt like he was intruding on a very private scene, and he could tell his bandmates felt the same, well except for Kookie, he was distracted. Namjoon quietly said goodbye to JB and the rest, and they were on their way out the door, after having to almost drag Jungkook away of course. It seemed like everything was finally alright.

* * *

 

**EPILOGUE: 12 Years Later**

  
BTS and Got7 were still fairly popular groups in Korea, but of course there were new rookie groups that stole the public’s eye. The small dip in popularity was good for each of the members. They no longer had to make a comeback every four or five months, and everyone had more time to themselves and each other. Throughout the years, everyone in both groups had finally managed to find their other half.

 

Back then, the media had been quick to discover any new soulmate pairings within the groups, hoping to expose them to the public. It was a sick game with reporters constantly intruding on everyone’s love life. Now, each of them were fairly open with their relationship, allowing them to see a glimpse, just enough to keep them satisfied. That was the only way to prevent any further issues.

 

Of course news of any wedding spread like a wildfire, and some damage control was always necessary. However they had figured out how to keep the details hidden to prevent any unwanted guests.

 

It seemed crazy, but they would soon be going to their last wedding. The two maknaes, the first to find each other, were ironically the last to get married. Jimin knew they both wanted to wait until they finished their military service, both concerned that they would miss each other too much if they were married. He never really understood their logic but it was sweet either way.

 

As they were finishing up preparations for the wedding Jimin couldn’t help but think about how far they had come. Each of them had finally found their soulmate, there would be no more waiting.

 

No one was really surprised when Jin announced that he had found his soulmate. The oldest had been overly excited for almost a week before he said anything, they all knew something was up. The actual introduction was somewhat unexpected though. On one of their few days off, Jin had decided to go into Seoul with Jaehwan (Ken). The other was apparently whistling while waiting for Jin at a coffee shop, and the rest of the scene just kind of played out. After they had heard from Jin, it seemed so obvious. The pair constantly teased each other, but you could tell how much affection they had for one another. They just fit together so perfectly, as if part of a fairy tale. Their wedding had been perfect as well. The weather was absolutely perfect and of course everything was pink, it’s Seokjin they really should have expected this.

 

 

 

Taehyung had been the next to find his soulmate. The day after his twenty-third birthday he decided that he wanted to get a dog, and the boy was not going to be persuaded by anyone. He had gone to the nearest dog shelter, looking for one he could adopt. The entire shelter had been empty except for the quiet hum of a worker, singing a lullaby to one of the puppies. Taehyung probably could have approached the situation better, but he walked to stand behind the girl and started humming along with her. The girl had been so startled she had dropped her glasses. “Whelp looks like I don’t get to see how handsome you are anymore, but then again they say love is blind.” Taehyung never stopped talking about how cute she was. When the pair were married they were persistent that their dog be the ring bearer (yes it was the same one she was singing a lullaby to).

 

 

 

Youngjae had just gotten out of rehearsal for his latest musical when he met his soulmate. He was in a rush to meet up with their manager when he accidentally bumped into her on the street. The meeting probably wouldn’t have resulted in anything if he hadn’t accidently spilled her coffee. Like the actual gentlemen he was, he offered to buy her another cup, and things just kind of clicked. The two realized that they were soulmates when she went to see his musical, the one he was rehearsing for before he met her. He was warming up backstage, singing random melodies, and you can guess what happened. Their wedding was probably the quietist out of everyone’s, neither of them looking to show off or flaunt their love. They were happy being their quirky, funny selves together.

 

 

 

Hobi met his soulmate in a bookstore. The girl had been looking for a research book for her term paper, but the only copy of it was too high for her to reach, even on one of the store’s chairs. He had quickly run over to help her before she slipped off the chair, saved her from hitting her head smack on the ground. Those two had been special. One look in each other’s eyes and they somehow knew. After that day, Hobi was somehow constantly happier, it was almost like he was possessed or on drugs (probably the latter). The day of their wedding, his smile could truly rival the brightness of the sun. The entire day was filled with warmth and never ending joy.

 

 

 

Namjoon had met his soulmate in a similar situation. Namjoon had taken to donating books to the public libraries, especially books in english and children books. He had been dropping off his latest donation when he hear her singing. Unfortunately, she was an American exchange student, only in Korea for a semester, but as soon as she saved up enough money she moved to Korea. The two finally decided to have their wedding in America, seeing as she had more family, and none of them had any issue flying. They were a perfect pair. The two often had intellectual debates that left the rest of the group scratching their heads in confusion. It really didn’t help that they would switch between English and Korean as well.

 

 

 

Bambam had been the last of all of them to find his soulmate, meeting her while Yugyeom and Youngjae were still in military service. It made sense that he was last though. Bambam didn’t get his tattoo until after Got7 debuted after all. He had gone back to Thailand during Got7’s hiatus, and he came back with a soulmate. His childhood friend and fellow idol, Lisa, was taking the same flight back as him. They had just boarded the plane, waiting for it to take off, when Bambam unconsciously started whistling. His whistling was met with a harsh slap to his arm and a shocked stare from Lisa. Let’s just say they had a lot to talk about on the plane ride back, and a lot to tell their parents. The two had a traditional Thai wedding, each of their members struggling to keep up with all of the rituals, but it was still a fun event nonetheless.

 

 

 

That left their two lovely maknaes and their wedding which was scheduled to start in approximately one hour. To say that Jungkook was nervous was a huge understatement. Jimin, as his best man (Bambam was Yugyeom’s best man), was in charge of damage control and calming the maknae down. That meant keeping the groom-to-be from ripping out his perfectly styled hair before the wedding.

 

“Jungkookie look at me. Everything is going to be great, you look so handsome.”

 

“But what if something goes wrong, like Yugyeom is just gonna walk away from me, or the building is gonna burst into flames, or someone is going to have an allergic reaction to the cake and die.”

 

“Okay first, your wedding is outside Kook, there is literally no building to catch on fire. Second, you ordered a completely hypoallergenic cake because you were afraid of someone hiding allergies so as not to bother you. And lastly, do you remember what I said to you all those years ago when you were afraid to confess to Yugyeom?”

 

“Uh yeah?”

 

“No matter how bad things could possibly be messed up Yugyeom is literally destined to love you. There is nothing you could do that could change the makeup of the universe.”

 

After a deep breath the younger spoke. “Okay, I think I’m better.”

 

“Now give your hyung a hug, remember my hugs are magical.”

 

Jungkook practically crushed Jimin in a hug. He didn’t think it was possible for Jungkook to get any stronger, but apparently the army did something. He suddenly felt the younger’s form start to shake in his arms.

 

“Hey hey hey, no crying, at least not yet. You don’t wanna ruin your beautiful makeup that noona work so hard on, do you?”

 

The younger quickly wiped the tears from his eyes, being careful not to smudge anything, and shook is head.

 

“Sorry I’m just so overwhelmed and nervous.”

 

“I get it. I think you’re actually doing better than I was when I was in your position. I remember Tae literally having to pick me up off of the floor I was such a mess.”

 

As if he was being summoned by Jimin’s words, Tae poked his head through the door. “They’re ready to start if you wanna come out now Kook.”

 

Jungkook took one last look in the mirror, breathed in deeply, and followed Tae out to the location of the ceremony.

 

As Tae led Jungkook to the back of the aisle, Jimin took his place on the makeshift altar. He immediately spotted Yoongi in the audience, his husband quietly playing with their daughter Johwa, trying to keep her attention.

 

The entire ceremony was beautiful, it almost felt surreal. As if by magic, it started snowing in while the couple were saying their vows. The wedding was really like a scene from a drama. No one could ever doubt the pair’s love for one another, but now they were officially bound together.

 

As the ceremony ended and everyone made their way to the reception hall, Jimin rushed over to his family. “Appa said there would be cake, can we have cake now Daddy?”

 

Jimin smiled at their daughter. “Almost honey, you need to have dinner first though. Then I promise you can have all the cake you want.”

 

The smile on Johwa’s face was absolutely priceless “YAY!!”

 

As they made their way into the reception hall they were immediately met with a very excited Taehyung. “And how is my favorite niece?”

 

“Taehyung sometimes I think you love our daughter more than you love us.”

 

“Honestly I wouldn’t blame him, she is pretty loveable.”

 

“Hyuuuuung, you’re supposed to support me, not throw me under a bus. She is pretty cute isn’t she.”

 

“Hey appa can I go play with Uncle Taehyung and Auntie Daehee? Can I?”

 

“Sure honey, just promise you’ll be careful. Tae don’t do anything crazy”

 

“Sure thing Jiminie, go have fun together!”

 

The entire night was so special to everyone there. It had been the first time all of them had met in a while, and it was honestly refreshing. Of course all of the hyungs were pestering the two maknaes, cooing over how handsome and cute they both were. It was weird to think that they were all married now, but it seemed right somehow.

 

As the night came to an end and the DJ announced it was the last song of the night. The couples had all taken to the dance floor for the last dance. Johwa was now dancing with Namjoon, the older’s wife currently on a business trip to the States. Jimin and Yoongi watched with smiles on their face as Namjoon picked up their little girl and spun her, joyful laughter echoing throughout the hall.

 

Jimin’s gaze shifted to the newly wed couple, clearly dancing like no one was watching. They were completely lost in each other’s eyes, as if their eyes reflected a million galaxies.

 

“They are so cheesy.”

 

“If I remember correctly, you were also incredibly cheesy at our wedding, hyung.”

 

“Come on, you know you loved my little speech.”

 

“Did I? I can’t quite remember what you said.”

 

“Brat.”

 

“Yes, but I’m your brat.”

 

“Yes you are.” Yoongi leaned in to give a light peck on Jimin’s lips.

 

“Seriously though, do you think you could repeat what you said.”

 

“Music was my first love, and I am forever grateful, because it brought me to my true love.”

 

“Saranghae, hyung.” Jimin whispered, just loud enough for Yoongi to hear it, happily dancing in the arms of his true love, his husband, and above all else, his one and only soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments you could leave would be much appreciated!!! This is my first fanfic that's left the privacy of my laptop and I'm a little nervous about it.
> 
> Also, Johwa means harmony in Korean (to my knowledge at least). Just in case any of you were wondering why Yoonmin's daughter is named that.


End file.
